


论如何科学哄好小麻雀

by Cola_Jelly



Category: AB6IX (Band), 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Jelly/pseuds/Cola_Jelly
Summary: 釜山爱情故事





	论如何科学哄好小麻雀

晚上十一点，好不容易熬到这次和他一个房间的田雄已经睡着了，林煐岷蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，走向对面朴佑镇的房门，轻轻地敲了两下。  
“哥，这么晚过来有什么事吗？”过来开门的朴佑镇脸上还带着一丝不高兴。  
“哥想跟你说说话嘛。”林煐岷趁机进了房间关上门。  
“哥，有什么可以讲的啊？”朴佑镇背过头往里走，他并不愿意和林煐岷有任何眼神接触，走了两步就被领带蒙住了眼睛。

“哥，你干嘛呢？”朴佑镇现在什么也看不到，只感觉到自己被抱着走了几步，放在了床上。  
“你说干什么，当然是问你今天为什么不理我。”  
三下五除二朴佑镇的睡衣就被扒了下来。林煐岷的手指搭在他内裤边上，威胁道“快说啊，为什么躲我？不说就把你内裤脱了。”  
“我就是，就是...”朴佑镇嗫嚅着说不出来，他现在眼前一片漆黑，仍然回避着回答问题，只能感受到林煐岷骑在他身上，耳边是他哈出来的热气，大腿贴着他的大腿，源源不断的带给他热量。“煐岷哥，我冷。”  
林煐岷这才低头一看，朴佑镇的肚子上已经起了大片的鸡皮疙瘩。他起身去拿被子，索性把他俩面对面裹在一起，成了一个寿司卷。  
他继续在朴佑镇耳边逼问，“到底是因为什么不愿意和我说话呢？如果是有烦恼的事情，跟我说说会觉得好一些吧。”  
朴佑镇只觉得面红耳赤，林煐岷睡衣还好好的穿在身上，环抱着赤条条的他，两人贴的严丝合缝，他的下身也逐渐挺立了起来。这种情况下他根本无心回答问题，在他等着林煐岷进一步动作的时候，却听到了林煐岷平稳的小呼噜声。  
他等了一会儿，听着林煐岷平缓有力的心跳声，干脆伸手把蒙在眼睛上的领带扯了下来，看着他睡得正香又不知道该说什么，直接抱着林煐岷在床上滚了一圈，脱离了被子的束缚，又细细把林煐岷的手绑在床头。  
就算是这样，林煐岷依然没醒。  
他俯下身开始亲吻甜蜜的唇。尖尖的虎牙来回蹂躏了饱满的唇珠好几遍。林煐岷一直有轻微的鼻炎，睡觉时总是不自觉张着嘴，因此舌尖非常轻易的相触了。  
接着他缓慢的向下移，在喉结和锁骨上略微驻足了片刻，拨开睡衣，乳尖在冷空气的刺激下很快挺立了起来。他凑过去很有技巧性的反复吸吮，林煐岷这下总算是醒了，才发觉此刻他双手被反绑在床头动弹不得，比起睡着之前，他们的处境已经完全颠倒了过来。  
“你放开我啊。”朴佑镇只顾在他胸口舔弄，并不打算理会他，他扣子全部都被解开了，衣襟大敞，被舔得湿漉漉的，有股热意从身体深处升腾起来。  
“哥，我们做一次我就告诉你所有你想知道的。”  
虽然朴佑镇说这句话时语气和风细雨，但是他们的紧紧贴在一起，他能很清楚的感觉到热烫的那处正嚣张地嵌在他屁股缝里。  
实在是太危险了，他起身想逃，没想到正给了朴佑镇可趁之机，内裤连同裤子被一把扒了下来。  
“这下你不做也得做了。”恶劣的笑容一闪，虎牙透露着主人有多得意。  
朴佑镇长手一伸，床头的护手霜就到了手里。扩张的过程并不顺利，他们的第一次是在酒后，事后林煐岷整整三天没能起床，那之后他便有点害怕。朴佑镇挤好护手霜，终于伸了两根手指进去，护手霜和温热的内壁比起来凉凉的有些刺激，他忍耐不住，穴道不停收缩，夹的朴佑镇眉头一跳。  
“哥，别这么紧，放松一点。”  
手指在狭窄的缝隙中举步维艰，朴佑镇试了好几次，终于把护手霜推到最深处，指甲不小心刮蹭到了一个硬硬的地方，林煐岷整个人猛的战栗了一下。  
“呀，碰到敏感点了，哥，很舒服吧。”  
他用另一只手拍拍林煐岷的屁股示意他放松一点，又放了一根手指进去。林煐岷现在已经说不出话来。他的下体前所未有地肿胀，铃口处甚至渗出来了一丝清液，被后穴被扩张的奇异感觉所支配着，希望那恼人的手指头赶紧出去，每当指尖滑出到穴口的时候，又暗自期待很快有更大更热的东西来填满他。  
“真是疯了啊，五金尼，快点啊。”  
“不好好扩张的话，会像上次一样受伤的。不过哥的话，是不是喜欢我粗暴一点，连润滑都不做就那样进去呢？”  
他坏心眼的再次用指甲刮蹭了一下前列腺，引来的是一阵剧烈的喘息。  
“五金尼，放开我吧。我会乖乖的。”  
“不行啊，哥哥总是这么说，可是每次都跑了，留我一个人。”他嘴上这样说，仍然解开了林煐岷被绑在床上的手，继而把他的左手和林煐岷的右手绑在了一起。  
林煐岷寸缕不着地被朴佑镇单手抱着坐在身上，后穴微微开合，他有些难为情，只好偷偷去亲吻朴佑镇的喉结，无声地催促他快点。  
无奈前端在穴口处不断流连，就是不顺他意，利落地插进去。他知道折磨他的把戏又要来了，索性一不做二不休，封住朴佑镇的嘴，以防他说什么奇奇怪怪的话，自己调整位置坐了下去。  
许是做好了润滑的关系，并不像上次天崩地裂一般的痛，只是微微的有些撕裂感。他开始自己上下滑动，无奈实在不得章法，两个人都被吊在半空，不上不下的。 他们开始温情脉脉地交换唾液，朴佑镇开始缓慢地挺腰，他很满意这种温柔的性交，但是又忍不住怀想起初次的时候的狂风暴雨，充满着占有欲，新手不懂得怎么做，每一次都顶到最深处。  
“哥，在想什么呢？”朴佑镇察觉到他的分心，不满地顶了一下内壁的凸起，激的林煐岷一下泄了出来，星星点点的白浊溅到了朴佑镇的腹肌上。  
“是不是因为我腿伤了，你就觉得我不行了，在想谁呢，这么快就到了？”朴佑镇不再控制力道，次次都插到最里面，很快林煐岷的肉棒就又挺立了起来。林煐岷只觉得自己像大海中飘着的小船，稍微感觉到安定的就是朴佑镇的手始终扶着他的腰。  
“在，在想我们第一次。”他开口服软，再这样下去真的会死在床上的。  
“我记得某人不是说，他喝醉了什么都不记得了嘛。原来记得清清楚楚，哥哥比我大四岁呢，引诱才成年的弟弟上床，是不是该对弟弟负责？”  
他在顶到最深处的时候把林煐岷抱起来，性器露出了大约三分之二，又坏心眼的放开手，让林煐岷直直落下来。两人同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
只是没想到林煐岷面色潮红，神色却难掩愧疚地看他，显然把诨话当了真。他不再多说什么，只是更加卖力耕耘了起来。  
最后高潮的时候，他探头去吻林煐岷锁骨上边的痣，闷闷地说：“是哥的话，去地狱，也会乖乖跟着一起的。”

云雨初歇，林煐岷好似想起来了什么。  
“不是说做了告诉我所有我想知道的吗？现在和哥说吧。”  
“哥觉得还不够吗？那我们再来一次吧。会让哥哥没时间问我问题的。”说着又翻身将林煐岷压倒身下。

两人散落的发丝都交缠在一起，领带还绑在他俩手上，林煐岷偷偷睁开眼，朴佑镇扣着他的腰睡着正香，梦里不知道遇到了什么好事，嘴角要咧到耳根去了。  
总算是高兴了点，也不枉他自导自演这一出戏。  
他捂着酸痛的腰满足的想，不过，下次，下次得想法让这小子主动才行。也让他拥有一次哥哥的尊严吧。


End file.
